


Kissed By Fire Gets Tickled And Touched By Mhysa

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, The Mother of Dragons, The Prisoner - Freeform, kissed by fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte is captured by the Unsullied who disarm her before they bring her before Daenerys: What could Khaleesi have in store for the beautiful Wildling spearwife?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kissed By Fire Gets Tickled And Touched By Mhysa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

It was a bright, yet cold day at Dragonstone; Daenerys of House Targaryen, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mhysa, Mother of Dragons, looked up, sitting on her throne when the two of Unsullied guards walked into the throne room, leading a young woman between them, a girl no more than twenty four years old, with red hair and icy blue-and-gray eyes, dressed in thick furs and leather, Daenerys guessed that the girl must be from the far North, one of the Wildlings beyond the Wall... The girl was disarmed and her wrists and ankles bound with ropes; a Dothraki blood rider who walked behind the two Unsullied and their prisoner carried in his arms her crude dagger, her bow and quiver of arrows. Dany ordered the two Unsullied to remove the ropes from the girl's wrists and ankles and to leave the throne room, and they bowed and did so, the blood rider following after, still carrying the girl's weapons. Dany eyed the captured Northern girl up and down, slowly; she was very beautiful with her slightly angular chin and freckled nose neither too small nor too big...

************

Dany asked the girl for her name. - Ygritte - the girl answered, her voice husky and a bit throaty which in Dany's point of view only added to her wild and untameable sex appeal that only Northern girls were said to possess, all over the Seven Kingdoms. Dany arose from the throne and slowly walked over to Ygritte, and then she asked her to follow... Ygritte walked behind Dany, having no other choice since she was captured a couple of hours ago, deprived of her weapons and now alone at the mercy of the ones who took her as hostage... They reached the end of the long hallway and Dany asked one of the two Dothraki riders that stood guard in front of her bedchamber on either side of the double doors to open. He did so and Dany and Ygritte walked inside; Dany instructed Ygritte to stand by the wall near the door and raise her arms above her head, and she shackled her wrists a moment later, and started cutting the wild girl's fur jacket, because a heavy fire burned in a braziere by the bed, heating Dany's sleeping quarters; in a few moments, Ygritte's heavy jacket lay on the floor, cut into ribbons and Dany put the dagger on the small table next to bed. Dany looked Ygritte up an down once more; her fur breeches were low in waist, showing the outlines of her hip bone, and a boiled leather shift that Ygritte wore below her jacket was barely large enough to cover her stomach, leaving her lower belly, below the navel, visible to the eye...

************

Dany grabbed Ygritte's crotch with her right hand, making her hostage moan quietly, and then she moved her hand up and started caressing Ygritte's stomach with her hand. - Ooooohhhh... - Ygritte moaned with pleasure, a bit more loudly this time. - You like that, don't you? - Dany purred seductively - my slave? - she added as an afterthought. - Slave? - Ygritte asked - I'm not your slave, I'm a free woman... Ah! - she gasped and moaned when Dany's hands tickled her sides, and she giggled a moment after; Dany grinned, deviously... - Tell me, Ygritte, would a free woman allowed anyone to do this to her? - she asked, poking Ygritte's belly button with the tip of her index finger. - Haha, nohoho! - Ygritte yelped and giggled at the same time, because her stomach and especially her belly button were sensitive, her abdomen was the only ticklish spot on her body which she could not stand being touched there in any way... - What were you doing here on Dragonstone? - Dany asked, but Ygritte just huffed derisively. - What do you care? - she smirked, but she regretted her decision a bit, a moment later when Dany's fingers attacked her belly and sides from all directions... - Ahahahahahaha! Nohohohoho... NO! Stohohohohohop! - Ygritte shrieked with laughter, wiggling her hips and rolling her belly in futile attempts to shake her attacker off of her; Dany stopped her tickle attack a few minutes later, but only to move closer and then she started caressing Ygritte's hip bones and poking her belly button without any indication to stop anytime soon; Ygritte moaned loudly as Dany twirled her right index finger inside the young spearwife's navel.

************

\- Oh... Yes! Oh yeah! Do it... - she whispered, rolling her hips. Finally, after a few seconds more, Dany removed her index finger from Ygritte's belly button, and the beautiful Wildling breathed with relief. - Oh no, my slave - Dany grinned - don't relax just yet. You still haven't answered my question, the first in the long line of those that will follow, so I will pay you a visit again in a few hours, hmmm? What do you say? - Yes, Mistress - Ygritte whispered, any sign of defiance or resistance in her broken after the tickle torture Dany subjected her to... - Good - Dany said - be a good slave girl and behave for those few hours till I get back, willya? I'll see to you later. - And with that, she poked Ygritte's belly button one more time, just to get one more giggle out of the Wildling girl, and then she walked out of her bedchamber, locking the door twice and her steps echoed down the hallway for a few moments until it all grew quiet. Ygritte told a quick prayer to the Old Gods that Jon comes to Dragonstone and gets her out and back North, because she strongly doubted that she would be able to endure another tickle torture more than one more time, if Dany decides to subject her to another one of those, of which there was no doubt in a young, beautiful Wildling's mind that her captor will attempt another one of those in a relatively near future...

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Daenerys Targaryen: 18  
> Ygritte: 24


End file.
